


In Moments Like These

by kozmize



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Post-Canon, Side Tracked Komaeda/Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozmize/pseuds/kozmize
Summary: Hajime Hinata was beaten and battered by the world that Naegi is trying to rebuild. A series of ruminations about the world of the talented.Takes place post sdr2 and dr3.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 33





	In Moments Like These

He loved Komaeda, he knew that. But there were times when he looked at him and he saw him for what he was- someone talented, someone worth something to the world that they were trying to restore- and he loathed him for it. If someone had introduced him to Komaeda years before, he would have resented him to the highest degree for being endowed with something as incomprehensible as luck. He’d inherited a world in his favor in all aspects. He didn’t have to work for it, he never had to lift a pretty finger yet Hinata’s were coarse as reminders of his failures. He was no good at sports or crafts and now he had the permanent calluses on his hands to show for it. 

In moments like these, he wished he’d never applied to the Reserve Course, he wished he’d been ignorant of all Hope’s Peak affairs. Because nothing good came from thrusting himself into the world of the talented. Nothing good came from surrounding himself with all that he wanted to be in hopes that their talent and influence would rub off on him. 

He was a dry well, a sterile donkey, a shriveled up carcass of a dead animal- that’s what the world taught him and that’s what he told himself. One without talent is one without worth and hard work isn’t always enough. 

And  _ oh did it make him furious _ that these ultimates had no regard for anyone but themselves. They lived in their bubbles, engrossing themselves in their talents casually and never once savoring them or looking to share their world with those lesser than them. It took a tragedy of the highest magnitude to open their eyes to the hell that they’d been shielded from.

Only in that respect did he find himself better than any of them- he was aware of the grim reality, he understood it to its core. In every other regard, he was deficient compared to them. 

He looked in the mirror and the reflection he saw- with the luscious obsidian locks draping down his shoulder, contrasting the stark crimson eyes glaring back at him- wasn’t even him. His average brown hair and boring muddied eyes were all he was stuck with. Izuru Kamakura was just the unfriendly roommate he shared a body with, one that silently reminded him of his incompetence in every reflection he passed. 

He clutched the jacket Nagito had left on his bed, how could he have everything- the ultimate talent, one that rivaled even Izuru’s in its nature- and choose to be with someone so worthless? 

He almost told himself it was out of pity. If it was, then he truly had nothing left and he might submit to his burning will to finish the destruction that Izuru began. But he pulled himself out of those corrupt thoughts. Playing God with Junko wasn’t worth all the trauma and night terrors. The spiral had to be stopped before he lost his mind again. He pulled himself up from the comforter and tightened the neck of his tie.

Another day of trying to fix the world that he destroyed chasing the talent he was robbed of. 


End file.
